Kurama's Lies
by cienne
Summary: It turns out Kurama would lie even to his most beloved koorime. Yusuke will do anything and everything to make Hiei heal and forget. past KuraHiei, YusuHiei Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Kurama's Lies**  
cienne

**DISCLAIMER**: People who have ninety-five percent more brains than me own these wonderful, beautiful creatures. Dear God, please bless them with more creativity so we can continue on with more boyXboy boinkage. 

**Chapter One**

Hiei's P.O.V.

I hate him.

The liar. He will never change. He'll always be the bastard Youko Kurama.

"I'll never lie to you…" He would say that with kind green eyes.

"I love you, my Hiei. Don't leave me."

Ha! Love my ass, you liar. Insensitive jerk. Saying flowery words you didn't really mean. Catching my attention with your teasing smile. I hate you so much. Touching me with gentle hands and whispering sweet promises in my ear. You bastard. Where is that forever you promised me?! You made me promise not to leave your side and I did. But, it was you who left me. Bastard. I hope your soul is in hell.

"When this ningen body dies, I'll be Youko Kurama, again. Then, we can live together in the Makai."

Hn. So, where are you now, Kurama? You say all these things but where are you now? ANSWER ME!!! You bastard, I regret the day you came into my life. I rue the day I welcomed your kisses. I detest the moments you had me under your control. If I could bring back time, I would never have anything to do with you. I'll stay in the Makai and hope our paths never cross, again. You and your goddamned promises. You can rot in hell for all I care.

"Kaasan…"

(………………)

_Third Person P.O.V._

Hiei looked up from his musing. Hatsuharu stood by the door, looking like he just woke up and still wearing his pajamas.

"Musuko…" Hiei said in greeting, opening his arms and the three year old child padded towards him, climbing on his lap and tucking the silvery head under his chin.

"Where's Tousan?" the child muttered, voice still sleepy.

Hiei gathered the small body in his arms and started rocking him, gently. "Outside. Jogging." he replied and stood up, carrying the child in his arms. "You're up early."

Haru rubbed his face against his mother's shoulder. "Not sleepy." he muttered and yawned.

Hiei noticed the movement and smirked. "Hn."

Once they were back in Haru's room, the koorime let his son down on the bed and began searching for clothes by the drawers.

"Are you training with Papa?" Haru asked, again, red eyes filled with curiosity.

Hiei shook his head and sat beside the child, pulling off his pajama top. "No. You wanted to see Kyo, ne?"

Haru nodded, energetically, smiling as Hiei dressed him. "Then, I get to play all day."

Hiei nodded. "Hn."

After being groomed, Haru followed Hiei back to the kitchen for breakfast. Yusuke appeared from the hallway, grinning widely, seeing his family was awake. "Good morning." he greeted and bent down to kiss Haru's forehead before sitting beside Hiei and smacking him on the lips.

Yusuke ruffled his son's head as Hiei fixed the table. "You ready? Kyo-niichan might want to train with you."

"Hn."

Haru grinned back, the golden speckles in his eyes glittering. "I'll beat him, Tousan!"

Yusuke laughed. Hiei watched his son's carefreeness. If no one knew, they would mistake him as Yusuke's own child.

"… Hiei…?" Yusuke was saying.

The koorime blinked to see Yusuke and Haru looking worried at him. "Hn."

"Is anything wrong?" Yusuke's chocolate brown eyes were filled with worry and sadness.

Hiei looked down at the table. Nothing wrong, here. He had placed the glasses to the right of each plate, chopsticks on table napkins and spoons by the soup bowl. Exactly how Kurama had taught him-…

Hiei stood up, suddenly.

"Hiei…?" Yusuke called.

Haru watched as a myriad of emotions passed by Hiei's face. "K-kaasan…?"

Hiei sighed and shook his head. "It's nothing…" he said then they all looked by the door as a tiny wail made itself heard.

Yusuke stood, but Hiei touched his arm. "I'll go to him. You eat with Haru," Hiei urged and walked off. 

The chocolate eyes watched sadly as the small form disappeared into one of the bedrooms to tend to their five month old child, Gon. Would Hiei never recover?

Yusuke sighed and put up a happy smile as he faced Haru. "Go, eat. You don't want to be late, ne?"

Haru nodded and dug in.

Yusuke sighed, and his eyes went back to where Hiei had disappeared to. 

(………………..)

Author's Notes: Thanks to Boss-chan (aka DarkLight) for beta-ing.

Haru's and Kyo's character was stolen from Fruitsbasket's Hatsuharu. Gon's character was stolen from HunterXHunter. I do not own these characters. Waaah!!!! Please don't sue me!


	2. Chapter 2

**Kurama's Lies  
**cienne

**Chapter Two  
**

(………………..)

_Yusuke's P.O.V  
_  
I love him.

Hiei with his sad yet beautiful ruby eyes and childlike face. The fire demon that would stop at nothing to fulfill his goals and to protect those who were important to him. The Forbidden Koorime Child who did not think of himself worthy of anyone's affection.

I love him… but he already loves someone else. Kurama, who, with gentle eyes and soft smiles managed to break down Hiei's barriers. Kurama had waited, patiently, for years until Hiei was able to accept his love and give his love in return.

I loved him, but I had been afraid. Afraid that Hiei would reject me and never show his face again. Afraid that instead of understanding, our friends would reject the idea of two males falling in love. Afraid that I would hurt Keiko once she realized the truth.

So, instead of wooing him, I encouraged Kurama's courtship with him. I ignored the ache in my heart whenever I saw them together. I suffered in silence when Hiei and Kurama finally decided to become mates. Keiko left me when she found out my secret love for Hiei. Koenma chastised me, for he didn't want to have any trouble within the group, but I reassured him that I would not interfere with my friends' relationship.

Kurama understood me.

"It's hard not to fall for him…" he had told me with a sad smile. "I don't want to hurt him, Yusuke."

That sentence had left me puzzled, but he remained smiling, sadly, almost bitterly. "I finally found the one, but fate decides to play another joke on me."

"What do you mean…?"

Kurama turned to me, green eyes blazing, a hint of gold in his gaze. "Yusuke, promise me something."

"Y-yes…"

"Promise me you'll never stop loving Hiei."

My brows knotted and anger quickly replaced my confusion. "What are you thinking? Are you leaving him? Kurama, answer me!"

My friend and team mate remained silent for a while before letting out a sad sigh. "I'll never leave him, Yusuke. I love him too much. I can't… I can't…"

Then he buried his face in his hand and my heart sped up in worry as I realized he was crying.

"Kurama, what…?"

"Just promise me that, Yusuke. I want your word that you'll never stop loving him."

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Even if you never asked me, I would never stop loving Hiei, and you know that. I can't stop loving him, Kurama. You have my word."

Kurama nodded and left.

Five years later and I was growing desperate for Hiei. And, as if my prayers were answered, Kurama left. Hiei, with his trust betrayed and his heart broken, swore never to love again. But this time I was determined. I wanted Hiei and I wasn't going to let him get away so easy. While he was pregnant with Kurama's child, I wooed him. The wall that Kurama had destroyed was slowly fixing itself, but I didn't give up. Inch by inch, brick by brick, I broke down Hiei's defenses. This time, I promised a life together without lies. I wanted to give him what Kurama could not, and that was free reign to my thoughts so that he knew my lips spoke the truth.

Hiei's suspicious eyes soon began to smile again. The sparkle returned after they were lost when Kurama left.

When Hatsuharu was born, Hiei had been depressed.

"He looks so much like him..." he complained and refused to touch him.

Haru, with his silvery hair and red-gold eyes, had awakened the past. But I refused to let that destroy Hiei, again. I pointed out how Haru would cry tear gems whenever Hiei refused to carry him.

"Is Haru another unwanted forbidden child?" I asked Hiei.

This was like a slap to his face and soon enough, he was mothering Haru, almost never wanting to let go. What he did not experience as a child, he made sure Haru would. The love of a mother and a loving family. I was glad that Hiei was slowly recovering, but still, his eyes would look distant at times, remembering.

When Hiei asked for another child, I was ecstatic. It was the sign I'd been waiting for that Hiei had truly accepted me in his life.

But still, there were days when I felt that Hiei was still wondering what could've been if Kurama had not left him. 

(……………………….)

Author's Notes: Thanks for reviewing. For more Kurama/Hiei fics that'll make your day please look for arigatomina, the best Kurama/Hiei fic writer ever since sliced bread. I love you, Art! (Even if you don't know me. sniffles.)

Thanks to Boss-chan (aka DarkLight) for beta-ing. Somehow, something is missing here... is it me or is it better to have Kurama boinking Hiei rather than Yusuke...?


End file.
